Conventional commercial paper transactions such as bank checking accounts are typically associated with high overhead costs for time and labor. For example, check drafts generally require hand processing wherein the check is received by the drawer's bank (sometimes referred to hereinafter as "drawee") through conventional mail systems and information displayed on the check then manually entered into a computer or records database. Finally, the check must be physically retained for future record needs or be retained for return to the payor.
With the advance of computer and communications technology, the processing of commercial paper has aided in record keeping as well as a reduction in the physical flow of actual cash. For example, improved computer systems have evolved to the state where physical money need not be used. Instead, "value exchange" is achieved through electronic funds transfer. Typically, the evolving technologies are a true digital cash format. For example, some digital cash systems implement a "cybercash" account. Cybercash accounts are typically manipulated or handled by software operating on a computer with some computer user involvement. Such accounts aid in minimizing human error when processing accounts. Cybercash systems require a new operational transaction level in addition to the current commercial paper system. For example, a standard commercial paper system involves drafting a check by a payor to a payee. The payee then presents the check to his bank for payment. The payee's bank presents the check to the drawer's bank for payment. Upon presentment, funds are transferred from the payor's bank to the payee's bank, typically through an automated clearinghouse (ACH) or the Federal Reserve system.
A cybercash account system requires a drawer to establish a cybercash account in addition to his banking account. To use the cybercash account, the drawer is required to transfer funds from his conventional checking account into the cybercash account. Only then can the drawer withdraw the cybercash and use it to make purchases over the internet (a computer communications network having a purchasing or shopping network). Furthermore, to use such a system requires the user to have a sound knowledge of computers and computer software and of the internet-a skill or capacity not available to a large number of people.
Other variations on commercial paper systems merge computer technology with the electronic funds transfer system. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,960,981 (which relates generally to electronic funds transfer systems) shows a paper voucher which is customized and preprinted for an individual account. Facsimile machines are used to transfer voucher images in transactions between sellers and buyers.
Electronic financial transaction systems thus far generally require the involvement of a third party to generate the checks. That is, a drawer must order preprinted checks from a supplier for use in the financial transactions. Furthermore, such systems do not generate legal drafts which conform to the legal definition of commercial paper and, therefore, do not enjoy the status of "commercial paper." Such systems typically require verbal confirmation and exchange of information between the parties involved in the financial transaction, thereby increasing the involvement, time and expense of the parties to the transaction. Therefore, a commercial transaction system which would reduce the amount of physical paper generated; expedite the funds transfer process; and be readily implemented and accepted in the present commercial paper system which can be readily understandable by the public at large is highly desired.